Deforestation is an increasingly difficult problem to manage. The increasing rate of deforestation is destroying many natural habitats. Techniques for reforestation include natural and artificial processes. Natural reforestation includes regenerate of the habitat itself through naturally occurring processes. Artificial reforestation involves the intervention of humans, directly regenerating the habitat through different techniques. Direct intervention is one well-known technique in which trees are planted by hand in an attempt to reforest an area. Another artificial technique is aerial seeding, such as by dispersing seeds through aerial mechanical means such as a fixed-wing or rotary wing aircraft. Aerial seeding, used both in reforestation efforts and agriculture since the 1940s, has been proven to be less expensive and more efficient than manually planting seeds. However, the current state of the art is limited by lack of sufficient ground penetration and difficulties with dispersal of larger seeds.